Lesson Learned
by BustersJezebel
Summary: EXPLICIT slashy threesome of Sheriff, Chris and Peter. That's all. I have no ownership of Teen Wolf in any way shape or form. Set a few years after the end of S3.


Chris Argent walked into the Beacon Hills sheriff's station and with a nod to the receptionist passed on through the bullpen and into the sheriff's office.

"Hey." John said as he held his hand over the phone receiver and jerked his head to a seat.

Sitting Chris nodded a greeting back. He waited for John to finish his call and then they stood together and walked perfectly in tandem back out of the office as Chris retraced his steps with John this time, outside and down the street.

There was a diner there that they often met at for a meal and a conversation not always of the supernatural kind.

After they've ordered and been served they eat in silence. Chris is waiting for John's response to a question he'd asked him two days ago. He doesn't push. It's not his way.

When they've finished and their drinks have been refilled John sits back. He looks evenly at Chris and a small grin flirts at the corners of his mouth. And Chris knows before he confirms it that his answer will be yes.

"Yes, let's reel him in, he's been dangling long enough." He says quietly as his flirting grin becomes full-blown.

Chris feels a matching one crawl across his own face. "When?" He asks instead.

"Soon." John answers. "If we lay the bait right, he'll come straight to us. Won't be able to resist I'm thinking."

Nodding, Chris agrees. "Concur." He answers. They talk some more and then get up to leave. They've come to the diner like this for the better part of five years now, since John had found out about the underworld as he called it.

He meant the world under the human world. Not underworld literally, for either meaning in the dictionary.

They'd weathered the loss of most of John's workforce, Chris' daughter and Stiles' moving away.

In all that time no one has questioned them. No one has eavesdropped on them, no one has suspected them.

And for the most part they like it that way.

##########

Some days later John is on the side of the road, cursing as he changes a flat tire. Stopping suddenly he scans his surroundings. It's evening, late but not too late. He's notified dispatch of the flat and that he's now off the clock, or will be as soon as he changes the flat.

It had blown out as he'd come around the bend back down the road. He'd driven it far enough along so he was off the road and not in danger of getting run over or his vehicle run into.

As a precaution he has the lights on the roof flashing silently. It washes the landscape around him in a haze of red/blue/purple as the red and blue coalesce into purple every so often.

With a sigh he calls out. "I know you're there." Then he returns to his work. As he's finished changing the tire and putting the hubcap back on the cruiser he feels warmth at his back.

"Stiles is right, you're a fucking creeper." He says sarcastically as he thumps the hubcap back on and turns to face the handsome visage of one officially resurrected Peter Hale.

"Looking good Peter." John says drily as he turns and moves to the driver's side. "Thanks so much for your help in changing my flat." He continues irritatedly.

"Well, good evening to you too Sheriff, it's a lovely night for a run don't you think?" Peter asks jovially as he follows John to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Why yes Peter, I do believe it is. Though you won't enjoy any more of it." Before Peter even really registers what John has said he turns in a streak, his eyes flashing blue as he catches a barb that had been aimed for his neck.

He flings it down with a hiss even as he turns back to John. Only to be stopped in his tracks as John pushes a needle into his arm and pushes in the plunger.

"What?" He asks as he stares at it.

"Well bud, we done took a vote and you lost." John says as he feels himself begin to grin in relief that their plan had worked.

They'd hashed it out and planned it down to the small device on the tire of his vehicle that had caused the blowout. Peter was more than human, they had to assume he'd figure every single thing they'd think of and they then had to up the ante to be able to capture him without any trouble or injury.

Peter healed in the blink of an eye, they didn't. Peter didn't scar, they did.

##########

Squinting and trying to focus, Peter opened his eyes. His body felt heavy, weighted by something his system couldn't seem to push out to allow him to heal.

"It's a narcotic, specific to your breed. Until it's flushed from your system you're as human as we are." The deep voice resonates within Peter, grabs him by the balls and jerks him alert.

He'd always been a sucker for this mans voice. Shivering a little he opened his eyes and looked at Chris in a remarkably feline way given he was part wolf.

"Really? How about that then, but boys?" Peter stretched, hiding his check of his strength by doing so, or trying to. He thinks that these two men standing in front of him see everything anyway. "You know I don't put out on the first date right? That's just trashy. And to quote a country song I'm sure, I may be cheap but I ain't easy."

John snorted and Chris chuckled. And then before Peter's flabbergasted eyes they turn to each other and kiss.

It is violent.

It is hard.

It is voracious.

It is sexy as hell and then some.

Against his will, Peter's cock rises and fills, waving at the kissing men demanding attention like a petulant child.

"Fuck you both." Peter curses them vilely. "What else have you dosed me with?" He knows they've dosed him with something extra, something to make his cock harden and begin to leak almost immediately. He was nearly ready to come for God's sake.

Peter Hale did not just come, Peter Hale had control, he took care of his lovers, when he chose them, they didn't choose him, they didn't pick him.

Instead, Peter watches with rising desire as Sheriff John Stilinski and Christopher Argent, kiss and touch each other in front of him. They have definitely dosed him with something.

Something to make his pulse beat faster as he watches them. Something that is making the very blood in his veins heat to almost boiling point.

He did not get out of control this.

"He is also referring to himself in the third person." Chris mentions sarcastically as they finally, finally draw apart. Peter watches with fascination as a string of spittle parts with them, it takes what seems to him an interminably long time before the string breaks, fully separating the men.

"So what? You can always gag me Argent." Peter says to him sarcastically. "What's the matter Sheriff? Argent got your tongue as well as your cock?" He questions now. Trying to draw John, who he considers to be the more reasonable of the two into the conversation.

Tries to wrest some form of control. John looks at him mutely. "Do you know what you did, how you made my department look when you just…came back to life?" His words cause Peter's reborn heart to skip a beat though he'll deny it to his dying day.

"I'm sorry?" He questions quietly. He should have apologised years ago, he knew that. Had thought it could slip by without having to be mentioned.

And the thing is, Peter is sorry, genuinely so. But, "If you'd known about the supernatural then, you would have been aware I could have come back and would have taken steps. You really should blame your son you know."

The attempt at humour falls grossly flat. If anything it has the opposite effect, making John take an emotional and physical step back.

That step though doesn't help Peter's cock, he can feel it waving in front of him and he looks down at it resignedly. "You definitely dosed me with something gentlemen. I hope you're going to help me with this." He looks up in time to catch their eyes move to each other and away.

"Oh, disagree on how to manage me do you? Let me guess…" His words are cut off by John of all people stepping up and taking his cock in his hand.

"You were saying Peter?" He questions quietly as he holds Peter's cock. Firm, not too tight. His palm is dry and warm and Peter can feel himself throb in pleasure at the touch.

Slight calluses on John's palm and fingers will make a delicious burn he knows. "If you have any compassion Sheriff, I beg of you to put me out of my misery and help me come. Please." He is begging, genuinely begging by the time he finishes his pretty speech.

And John can see that. Peter watches as he cocks a brow at Chris who nods. "We don't disagree on your punishment Peter, We just can't decide who is going to fuck you first." John says, conversationally now as his palm starts to stroke Peter's cock off.

"Well far be it from me to come between a couple arguing over who is going to pleasure me first." By the time Peter finishes, his hips are moving forward, in counterpoint to John's strokes. He pulls, Peter pushes, he pushes, Peter retreats.

From the side, he sees Chris begin to disrobe. "Chris drew the condom then?" He asks, breathlessly now as John brings him forward without delay.

"No actually." Chris says as he presses a button on one of those hanging electronic things. The type of thing that usually operates a garage door or something, it's connected by wires to the device and just dangles in thin air. Peter has always hated those things.

John keeps up a perfect rhythm as Peter finds himself lowering to a horizontal position. The slight bump as he levels out and stops moving is enough to push him into John's hand a little firmer and his orgasm to boil out of him in a long glide of semen over John's hand.

"Hmm, not a shooter then? Guess I'm just glad you're a grower." John muses as he milks Peter's cock. When Peter winces, he stops, gives his cock one firm wince-inducing squeeze and pulls his hand away.

Peter fully expected him to wipe his hand off on a towel or something. He can see supplies on a table nearby. John however has other ideas.

Looking at Peter, he raises his hand and licks a stripe across the back of it, chasing Peter's come across his hand and up his little finger.

"Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph." Peter feels his balls draw up and his cock that had never gone soft begin to throb again. "Gentlemen, I am not a horny teenager, I beg of you…" A hand cuts him off as it reaches for his chin and moves his head to the side.

An erect cock is presented for him to eye off. Looking up at Chris for a second, Peter looks back down at his cock and then, licking his lips he gives permission by opening his mouth.

Groaning as Chris begins to mouth fuck him, Peter only moans around his warm length when he feels slick fingers play with his nipples. He moans louder when he realises his nipples feel like they are getting hotter.

Then they began to sting. He pulled off Chris' cock and arched his back, trying to push them into the maddening fingers stroking him. But they stay a tantalizing distance away, when he pushes forward, they retreat.

"John!" Peter exclaims. Before he can say more, the hand is back on his chin and he obeys its order, returning his mouth to Chris' cock. Pre-come explodes on his tongue making him moan again.

It takes Peter several seconds to realise his nipples aren't being played with anymore. He flits his eyes down and sees John standing there with…"Oh please, Sheriff I really don't think they're necessary at all. I'll be good I promise." He pulls off Chris' cock again to beg for real now.

No pretend begging, for real pleading outright to not have the metal nipple clamps fixed to his burning nipples. "What did you put on my nipples? I hope it's not something I'm allergic to." He mutters as he flexes his ass muscles, trying to get some play on his cock as it waves to everyone in the room, he can see it's dripping just like Chris' is too.

"Old fashioned muscle rub." John answers him as he pinches one of Peter's nipples and attaches the clamp before Peter can say anything else.

Hissing, Peter arches into the touch, his body betraying his pleading. He truly didn't want the nipple clamps attached. His nipples were extraordinarily sensitive and when the clamps came off he was going to feel it and then some.

As the second clamp is attached Peter's neck arches and Chris' cock is back. He sucks on it greedily, as if sucking on it will take away the sting in his nipples as it slowly spreads down his body to stop in his cock.

Balls throbbing, Peter's legs twitch restlessly. He spreads them wantonly, as wide as he can in invitation. His hole is pulsing. "Argh!" He attempts to shout as the chain between his nipples is pulled firmly.

"Focus Peter, make me come." Chris orders him as he stands and stares at John watching them. Their eyes connect and Chris feels his balls draw up. John starts to disrobe and Chris finds himself licking his lips now.

The man had a fine body, hidden by the clothes he wore every day. It was only when he was out of uniform that his muscled frame was evident. And out of the clothes Chris swore he wore deliberately to blend into the background when he was out.

The first time, their first time, he'd gotten the shock of his life when he'd seen John naked. He might not have your traditional six-pack like he and Peter, but he wasn't lacking in any other way. And his arms and legs were corded with muscle.

His chest broad and hairless, just a fine arrow of hair pointing south from his navel. Some freckles dotted his shoulders and upper arms and scars. The man had scars from his time in the military.

Chris swallowed as he saw John naked, there were a couple of fading hickey's on his body from their last time together, they'd been busy planning this escapade the past week so hadn't been with each other.

"Need marking again." He mutters and grins ferally as John looks over at him and rolls his eyes. "Well, you won't let me put a ring on it." Chris laughs as John flips him off now.

Just then he feels a nip on his cock and looks down to see Peter's eyes glowing up at him. The nip had come from very human teeth, the glowing was a side effect of the dosage he knew.

But the irritation in the eyes was all Peter. "Oh I'm sorry baby, are you angry I'm not paying your cocksucking skills any attention?" Peter's eyes narrowed at him and Chris found himself laughing. "Well, make me come and you'll have my attention."

It is his turn to moan as Peter begins to suck him in earnest, his tongue laving up and down with his lips. And his teeth. Peter used his teeth. It was one of the most erotic blow jobs Chris had ever had.

"You'll like his mouth, its worth every penny we spent on setting this up and then some." He slurs to John as he stands naked on the other side of the table.

An eyebrow raises at him and John looks down, watching as Peter brought Chris closer to orgasm. "Really? I'll have to make use of it then." He says as he leans over the table, his hand snakes out and around Chris' neck and he hauls him in for another kiss.

And that pushes Chris over the edge. John's tongue in his mouth, his hand tightening on his neck, blunt nails still somehow managing to dig into his skin and that very very talented mouth sucking him off.

His release is sweet. Sucked from him until he is going soft in Peter's mouth. Pulling back Chris stops when Peter's teeth clench down on him. Looking down he sees Peter managing to grin up at him despite having a mouthful of cock.

John's hand strokes down Peter's face. It's a gentle gesture, almost tender and Chris can tell it spooks Peter. He releases Chris and looks at John. "You know I remember the first time the two of you had sex? I could smell it on you both. I could smell your come leaking from his ass." He nods at John then at Chris letting them know he's aware of who fucked who first.

"I was so hoping I'd get to see you at it, but in all these years I've never managed to catch the two of you in the act, you're either very careful or I'm a very bad…creeper." He says as his well-known shit-eating grin crawls across his face.

Leaning a hip against the table John looks down at Peter. "When was the first time we fucked then Peter?" He asks, matching Peter's conversational tone in a way Chris never can. Chris thinks it's because he was raised to think of the supernatural as his natural enemy where John was introduced to the underworld as he called it only a few years ago.

"The day, the morning of Stiles' graduation, I went you see. I've always had a fondness for your boy. I offered him the bite when I was an Alpha you know." Chris watches John, he is not surprised by Peter's statement.

Chris turns just quick enough to realise Peter is shocked that Stiles had told John about his being offered the bite by Peter. "It's better that he took it from Scott, don't you think?" John asks him quietly, seriously, taking away Peter's humour with three words.

"Probably, but it would have been so sweet to have him bound to the Hale's, on his knees." Chris has no idea where Peter is going, or why he's trying to goad John but he's about to step in when John takes care of Peter's increasingly aggressive mouth.

With his own. Leaning down, one hand reaching out to lay on Chris' hip to connect with him, his other hand strokes down Peter's face again in that oddly intimate gesture and then his mouth is on Peter's.

He doesn't kiss him the way he'd kissed Chris, he kisses Peter as if he's kissing a woman almost. Light, moist little kitten licks. He continues on making Chris' own cock stand back up to attention. He'd been on the receiving end of those kisses himself.

They were arousing in the extreme. And they played with your emotions. It was a good thing he and John had sorted out where and how they were going about this or Chris would think himself jealous. Feeling John's hand slide up his hip to tug on his shoulder, Chris obeys the directive and allows himself to be pulled down and into the kiss as well.

It's messy. But then any type of three-way usually is. And yes, they've done this before. Just not with a werewolf. When John pulls back, Chris and Peter continue to kiss for several more moments before they end their kiss.

"Not a fan of doing what's expected are you Sheriff?" Peter asked him drolly when his mouth belonged to him again.

John smiled as he turned to Chris and kissed him quickly as Chris grinned back. He looked down at Peter then back at Chris, "What is it you always say about me? You expect the unexpected?" Chris nodded and John looked to Peter again. "You should take a leaf from Chris' book Peter. And be a little nicer or I won't let you come when I fuck you."

He smiled as Peter whined and tried once again to fuck thin air. "Have mercy." He says, letting his voice rise on the last word making John laugh a little and Chris smile. That was a sight to see, Chris didn't often smile these days.

"So, I'm curious then." John pulled back a little and picked up the pump bottle of anal lube, no regular lube here tonight, tonight it was all about penetration, of which he was a fan. "Why do you think that was the first time we'd fucked? At Stiles' graduation when you smelled us." He queried as he squirted lube on his fingers and then Chris' fingers when he put them out.

Leaving one hand on the table now, John arched his back and slid his fingers between his butt cheeks. He watched Peter's eyes widen in shock and took pleasure in doing the unexpected again. Chris pushed his fingers against Peter's hole and began to tease it.

"Oh, you're, oh my." Is all Peter can say as he feels Chris' fingers tease his ring. They're not pushing in, just pressing a little and then retreating. "You're teasing me Chris, you know how I like to be teased." He says, both hating and loving how breathless his voice is.

"And Sheriff, I would dearly love to be able to see more of what you're doing, if you'd be so kind." John looks at Peter and grins as he shakes his head in denial. Peter pouts in displeasure making John grin more.

"So how did you decide who'd fuck me then?" Peter genuinely wants to know and the way Chris' fingers are beginning to enter him now, stretch him for that wonderful burning pain of a cock penetrating him tells him he's not going to be able to think straight for much longer at all.

"Well, it wasn't a matter of deciding who was going to fuck you as who was going to fuck you first." Chris says, shocking Peter as he realises that they're both going to fuck him.

"No condom either Peter. So when you leave here, you're going to carry both of us with you, leaking from your very pretty ass until you get home and wash off our scent. And you know, Scott's on patrol tonight right?" John grinned as Peter's brow furrowed.

"Oh you are sneaky Sheriff, you are so very sneaky. I find that such a turn on you know." Peter arches as Chris long middle finger ghosts over his prostate and then prods it mercilessly. "Chris." He breathes, not being able to say anymore.

"We should plug him I think." Chris says conversationally as he scissors his fingers in Peter's ass, stretching him for the girth of John's cock, knowing from experience that it was needed. He was just thankful they were together often enough his ass was used to taking it now.

"Hmm, good idea, but if we do that, we should come on him too, rub it into his skin, let Scott get a good whiff if he runs into Peter tonight." John says as he thinks of Scott's reaction.

"So Stiles knows about you two then, even if the rest of the town doesn't?" Peter's neck arches as his back rises off the table and he stretches his hips painfully, trying very much to writhe on Chris's fingers and fuck them.

"Of course he does, I don't hide things like someone I love from my son." Chris looked at John as he spoke that and Peter's lips thinned.

"Always the bridesmaid and never the bride." He mutters to himself. But John heard him.

"Don't worry Peter, you'll be a bride someday soon, I'm sure of it." Peter glances at him and away, closing his eyes against the sight of John and Peter as they kiss again. He feels empty when Chris' fingers withdraw and then there is blunt pressure on his ring.

"Give me a minute." He orders as he realises that John is not exactly slender.

"No, you can take it Peter, you know you can, push on me now." John ordered him and Peter opened his eyes, looking up into John's own eyes. Blown a little in arousal, their usually light colour is darker now.

Pushing as John instructed him, Peter felt himself fly as his body opened for John. "It's been so long." He whispered. John's eyes catch him. Hold him, make him feel things he shouldn't be feeling.

"I know it has, don't worry, I've got you." He answers Peter's statement.

John pushed inside Peter's clinging heat until his balls brushed Peter's butt cheeks. He leaned back on Chris as he came to stand behind John, hands on his hips. Reaching back, John spread his cheeks, presenting his own hole for Chris.

"Damn, I never get tired of watching you do that for me." Chris says making John smile.

"I know, you are such a dirty fuck." He answers as he leans down, resting his torso on Peter's, sandwiching Peter's still hard and leaking cock between them. He looks at Peter as he moans at the friction on his cock.

"Jesus." Peter moans as he feels John's bare cock pulse inside him. His hips attempt to rock, but John's bulk keeps them pinioned. He watches Chris as he begins to fill John and then looks at John's face too.

The pleasure on both their faces was indescribable. Enviable really. And wasn't that a kick in the ass? He, Peter Hale, former Alpha, resurrected dead person, translator of ancient languages and independently wealthy was envious of the intimacy these two men showed each other.

It was love in its most basic form. And he was the interloper.

Yes, he was usually the interloper but on his own terms. He usually got to anticipate what insults and irritation that other's threw at him. But this? This was another matter. He was intruding.

Closing his eyes to John and Chris, feeling his own hardened heart quake at the care they showed each other, Peter let himself feel physical sensations only. No real feelings could be involved here. That would be suicide.

And if there was one thing Peter Hale didn't have, it was a death wish.

Moaning again as John's torso rubbed on his cock, Peter pushed up on it as hard as he could with his limited movement. His neck fell back again, even as he kept his eyes closed. He feel's John's cock inside him, throbbing and jerking in pleasure as Chris begins to fuck him.

"Jesus, I will never get tired of being inside you." Chris mutters now and John groans an agreement.

"If one of you would be so kind as to start some kind of rhythm so we could all come, I'd greatly appreciate it. I may be a werewolf, but even I'm not up for two grown men lying on me interminably you know." Peter knows he sounds waspish but he can't help it.

Trying not to feel anything was a crock of shit, he could feel John and Chris' feelings, their love for each other. It was battering at him, as if trying to make him feel the same in return.

Laughing. He can hear and feel them laughing at him. Keeping his eyes deliberately closed, Peter decides to take action.

So, he clenches his ass muscles on John's cock as hard as he can, then he releases them. Setting up his own rhythm. "Oh baby, you're being so bad, trying to make me come before we're ready."

John twitches more inside Peter as he milks his cock. And then both he and Peter gasp as Chris pulls out of John before fucking back into him in a long slow sinuous glide of his cock. He begins to set up a rhythm and John feels himself fucked in both places.

"If you liked his mouth, you're gonna love his ass, it's like a glove it's so tight, and he's so warm and welcoming, the way he's milking my cock is incredible." John says to Chris over his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Chris asks as he pauses his movements to look at Peter. "You making him feel good Peter?"

"I'm trying to, but the two of you do keep insisting on stopping all fucking movement, which is fucking hard." Peter knows his temper is getting the best of him when he begins to swear. He takes great pride in being well-educated and likes to use large words.

But not to make people feel stupid. Well most of the time. Mostly though, he just loves words, all words and he likes to use as many different words as he can, when he can. His temper had always been able to be measured by when he began to swear.

"And there he goes." John said as he pushed up on his hands. "Let me do this." Chris pulls back a little and John looks down at Peter. Then he begins to move. Fucking himself into Peter and then back on Chris.

Jerking a little when he feels a finger prodding around his cock where he's entered Peter he smiles down at Peter when he jerks in surprise as well.

Chris gathers up some lube and then, hunching a little to the side, he slides his finger carefully inside Peter's heat alongside John's pistoning cock.

"Oh damn. You're so right, he's fucking amazing. He's gonna ruin us for any other thirds you know." Chris moans as he feels Peter's ass muscles work on him from the inside, pushing his finger against John's moving cock.

"Don't I know it." John answers breathlessly.

"Other thirds? You fucking assholes have done this before then?" Peter's tone is querulous now. Petulant. And he's pouting again.

John shook his head as he continued to fuck into Peter and back on Chris and Chris just rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to feel John's warmth on his cock.

"God you feel good." He says to John as he drops kisses across the back of his shoulders, lips gliding over the couple of scars he has there. One of his hands scratches down John's flank, grabs his hip and then moves down to his thigh.

Fingering the tattoo that spread over John's hip and thigh, Chris palmed it. It had been a surprise as well. A vine of leaves, starting on John's hip and spreading delicately down his thigh, almost to his knee.

Poison Ivy. For his dead wife. Claudia Ivy. Chris himself had gotten one after Victoria died as well. An abstract pattern of nothing but red ink running down from under his arm to his hip. A long bow with an arrow notched, sits on his other side, inked in solid black for Allison.

Both men who'd lost women they loved and never expected to find love again. And they hadn't really. Because the love they'd found wasn't with another woman but a man.

"Love you." John says as he leans back on Chris now, his arms going up and around to clasp the back of Chris' head. John's head tilts to the side in invitation and Peter whines.

It's a classic submissive move, baring the neck. And he twitched against his bonds as he tried in vain to get free and take up John's invitation. John found himself looking at Peter, watching his struggle without surprise.

He might not be supernatural, or hunt the supernatural but the one thing he had above the other two put together was being a student of nature. He was a watcher, an observer.

And so he'd seen Peter, every time he'd watched them. He'd seen Peter and the way he'd looked at he and Chris at Stiles' graduation, he'd watched Peter watching he and Chris. He knew what Peter felt.

More, he understood it. And he returned the feelings. They both did, though Chris had taken longer to realise his. And John wasn't going to force him there.

Not with everything they'd lost in their lives. He wasn't going to risk losing one good thing to possibly gaining a second. He'd rather have one good thing than lose two.

"Can he mark me?" John asked Peter now. He watched Peter's eyes flare possessively. "Can Chris mark me for you Peter?" He asked again quietly. Chris rested his chin on John's shoulder, waiting for Peter's answer.

Biting his lip, Peter looked up at them, he wanted, needed to mark John. And Chris, his wolf, despite being drugged was howling at him to mark them both, take them as his own. Both of them. His wolf wanted both of them now.

And it wanted the mating bite. Peter was horribly afraid he was in agreement with his wolf. Half feral with need now he felt his eyes shift fully as his neck arched and his teeth sharpened, letting loose a howl at the ceiling of wherever the fuck they were Peter answered.

"Yes, damn you both yes! Mark him for me and when I'm loose I promise I will tear your flesh with my teeth!" He growled as his howl still reverberated in the room.

Shaking his head, ears ringing Chris simply opened his mouth to the corded muscle on John's neck and bit down.

John moaned as he felt Chris suck at him. They were both prone to bruising each other. Usually in places that weren't seen. There was no way he'd be hiding this mark. But that was okay.

Letting go of Chris, John's hands moved to Peter's body, one digging into his hip, pulling him toward John's cock forcefully as he began to chase his own orgasm. His other fisted Peter's cock, jerking him off in time to his own thrusts.

"Yes." Peter said as he felt himself taken in hand again. He hoped that by the end of the night his cock would be in an ass, or even a mouth but it didn't matter. They weren't punishing him by withholding orgasm and for that he was very grateful.

"Fuck." John muttered as he felt Peter's ass milk him. Chris' tongue on his neck, his jaw sucking on him were making his balls draw up. "Gonna come." He says as he bucks into Peter harder now, chasing his orgasm. "Fuck." He says again as his spine tingles and his cock spurts.

Peter groaned as he felt John splash inside him. "You feel like a shooter." He said as he came again himself. His balls emptying into John's hand a second time. He wondered vaguely if John would eat his come again.

That had been hot.

John slumped forward and leaned down on Peter. He licked his hand clean and then leaned forward and smeared some of Peter's own come across his lips. He watched as Peter's tongue swiped out and licked them clean.

"Sexy." He said. Then, Peter watched flabbergasted as John moved the hand that still had semen on it back to his own ass where Chris was still fucking him. He watched still, as Chris took the semen and pulled out to spread it on his own cock and then push it back into John.

"Oh dear God." He said as he felt his cock begin to harden again. "Please tell me whatever you dosed me with will wear off soon." He is back to begging again.

Grinning John shrugs as he closes his eyes. His cock is still inside Peter, though softening. He pushes up off Peter again and looks down at his cock. Tilting his head to the side, almost certainly showing off his bruise deliberately he speaks to Peter.

"Did Stiles ever mention that I do yoga?" Peter blinked.

"No." He wonders where this is going. He's even more puzzled when Chris groans and fucks John harder.

Bracing himself John hunches down at little and then looks up at Peter. "I do, I started it on a physiotherapists recommendation several years ago after an injury. And you know the thing about yoga Peter?" Peter shook his head not having the faintest clue where John was going with this little speech. "It makes you really," John hunched down again and Chris groaned. "Really flexible."

And so saying, John hunched down and took Peter's third hard cock of the night into his mouth, sucking him hungrily even as his cock stayed snug in Peter's ass.

"Fuck!" It's Peter's turn to exclaim now. He feels himself grow and become rock hard again. John's tongue plays up and down his length, cleaning him of his own come. Fingers twirl and tug suggestively at his pubic hair, a thumb flicks his navel.

Then a hand tugs on the chain between his clamped nipples and their ache is renewed. Teeth scrape down his length, just the way he likes, a shadow of pain in their movement.

Looking up into Chris' eyes Peter smirks. "If you taught him how to suck cock Christopher, I must thank you, he's exceptional."

Chris shook his head. "He taught me." He says no more, his hands moving to John's hips and digging in. Peter can see his nails scraping. He jerks when one of them moves to his thigh and grasps it.

"My turn." Chris mutters as he feels his balls drawing up again. His cock explodes inside John as it always does, jerking in pleasure. He jerks upright, onto his toes when John deliberately clenches down on him, his internal muscles holding him tight, milking him dry.

"Let me suck you." Peter begs of Chris as he slowly pulls out of John's snug hole. Looking at Peter, Chris pauses. Then he nods once. Before he does however, he drops to his knees and pushes his face into John's ass.

Licking and sucking at his hole, he draws out his come, John shudders around him and starts to move again, telling Chris he's getting hard while still inside Peter's ass.

Kissing John's still pulsing hole one last time, Chris stands and moves to Peter. Before he pushes his cock into his mouth however, he leans down and opens his mouth on Peter's.

Peter's moan is loud and filthy with pleasure as Chris passes him a mouthful of his own come, fresh from John's ass. It is warm and salty in his mouth with a faint bitterness that is all John he suspects.

"Oh thank you Chris." He says fervently as Chris pulls back and grins.

Shaking his head, Chris pushes his cock forward and lets Peter clean it up and get it erect again. "That's it baby, get it hard, it's going in your ass next you know."

He laughs as Peter jerks and whines around his mouth.

Pulling off Peter's cock, John makes a slurping noise. "He tastes spectacular." Chris turns to him.

"That's twice you've tasted him, mine next time." He answers as he pulls back. John steps back and Chris takes his place. He pushes two fingers inside Peter's ass before reaching for the lube.

"You need just a little more." He says as he squirts more onto his fingers. Sliding it around to warm it, the then pushes it into Peter and around his rim again.

John takes the lube from him and pumps it onto his own fingers again. Then Peter watches as he stands behind Chris and begins to prep him.

"Oh another daisy chain then? I can live with that. You men certainly know your way around a cock you know." He compliments them.

"Again, that would be John, guess it was the military." Chris smirks as John swats the back of his head.

"Fuck off." John's tone is mild and Peter finds himself laughing with both men. He stopped suddenly as he realised what he was doing.

The men ignore him, don't even realise that they'd shared their intimacy him. But Peter did and he was very grateful that both men were human and thus unaware of the sudden spike in his heartbeat.

He closes his eyes when Chris slides into him, nice and easy. He feels completely different in Peter's ass. Hotter, harder but easier somehow. Maybe John had just stretched him.

Shaking his head, Peter gave himself over to being fucked, stretched and plundered.

Taken. Owned. Marked. Branded.

He gloried in it as he had never let himself before. He was fucked and then he was plugged. He let John and Chris kiss him, suck on his skin and bite him, they jerked each other off and let their come splatter down on him as the hours passed.

Peter accepted it all, he wanted everything that they would give him, knowing it wouldn't happen again. He was going to cherish every moment with these men that he could.

When they've finished and Peter hears them dressing he finally opens his eyes again. John is looking down at him. Peter shies away from the knowledge in his eyes, looking to Chris instead.

"Finished with me then gentlemen?" He asked them, forcing levity into his voice.

"We are." Chris nodded an agreement.

"For now." John qualified it and Chris nodded again. John reached for the clamps on his poor nipples before Peter could question his statement. "Ready?" John asked him quietly. He tugged before Peter could answer and Peter felt his cock harden yet again.

"Again?" He asked plaintively.

"One more time." John said and Chris stepped up to his other side. They leaned down and surprised Peter yet again by both beginning to mouth his cock. He was mostly sated and his cock was sticky with remnants of his own releases over the course of their time together and John and Chris' own ejaculate from when they'd come on him.

Sighing, Peter gives himself up one more time to the pleasure that John and Chris are wringing from him. Tongues slip and slide over his cock, winding around the head, spearing into his slit and then leaving him occasionally as they get caught up in each other too.

Looking down, Peter gives himself permission to watch this time. Just this once, he'll bare himself to them, it was nearly the end after all.

And so he does, everything wells up inside him, stinging sensation multiplying it all. The tugging in his nipples is slow and steady, driving him relentlessly toward the mother of all orgasms as his cock is adored by not one but two mouths.

"I'm…" Words for once in Peter's life fail him. He shakes his head as he is battered by sensation. And then he jerks hard and comes as a sharp tug releases one nipple clamp. "Ohh…" Words are still failing him. Come oozing from him again, a mouth engulfs him for a few seconds, a tongue pushing into his slit and then a harder tug and the second nipple clamp slips free.

And words, those vile, suckful things fail him yet again. Another mouth engulfs him this time, nipping at the head of his cock, tonguing his slit again.

Just as he's beginning to soften, Peter feels something release inside him and his wolf stirs. The dosage has worn off. Before he can even think about shifting however a needle slides into his shoulder and oblivion follows.

##########

"Are you sure about this?" Chris looks down at Peter. They've brought him home to his apartment, stripped him again and placed him in bed.

John has made sure he's got water beside the bed and checked the fridge and made him a sandwich that he's left in the fridge so Peter doesn't have to make anything for himself immediately upon waking.

"I'm sure. We just need to wait now. Might be awhile, but he'll come to us." John strokes a hand down Chris' back. "Let's go home, I want to fuck you again."

Chris slid an arm around John's waist, they're affectionate with each other in private. "I wish he'd fucked me." He muttered making John laugh.

"You are such a fucking bottom boy." He says lovingly as he bumps a hip against Chris' and they walk out the door. Locking it carefully behind them they leave Peter sleeping peacefully.

##########

Chris walked into the Sheriff's station a few months later with a spring in his step. He nodded at the receptionist and walked straight through to John's office. He jerked his head in greeting and picked up a box before turning around and taking it out to his truck.

When he returns, John is being cheered. It is his last day as Sheriff John Stilinski. Chris had been shocked when he'd decided not to run for office again.

They'd argued about it. John being Sheriff gave them leeway when needed in regard to supernatural things.

But then John had said he was sick of hiding his relationship with Chris and that he wanted to walk down the street with him and be affectionate.

Or that he wanted to grocery shop with him and argue about the brand of milk they brought, or discuss what they were cooking while standing in line at a checkout. When he said that, Chris caved.

How could he say no when he wanted the same thing? They'd work around anything supernatural that appeared.

Co-habitation had happened with them naturally about a year after they'd been seeing each other. John hadn't even told most people that he'd moved in with Chris, just that he'd moved out of town. While it was a longer trek, it was more private which both of them appreciated.

Plus it was easier for their Peter to watch them. The house was big, rambling, a fixer-upper. And they were slowly doing it up. They'd done their bedroom first, master bathroom. Closets. Kitchen was next because Thanksgiving was coming up and somehow they were hosting this year.

Chris had money, John had money as well. And when Peter gave in? Well he had money too. John was going into Chris' business. They already had bookings and appointments into next year.

Yes, they'd always be aware of the supernatural, especially when Peter settled in, but that didn't mean it had to rule their lives. Chris was beginning to realise how right John was.

He thinks of Allison with a smile, Victoria with a sadder smile. Yes he'd lost, but he'd gained too. While he knew that Victoria would be disgusted with him, he knew Allison would be happy that he was happy.

And she would bring Victoria around if there was an afterlife. She'd be up there arguing Victoria around so she'd be happy that he was happy too.

##########

John walked out of the Sheriff's office as a civilian. He stopped and turned, staring at the building that had taken a good part of his life. It had kept him from his wife when she passed away, had kept him from his son and seeing what he'd gotten caught up in.

Inhaling deeply, John held his breath, then he let it out slowly, letting the mantle of Sheriff drop off his shoulders as he did so. It felt right. Right that he was no longer sheriff.

He feels Chris come to stand beside him, close enough their shoulders touch. John slides his hand down Chris' arm and links their fingers together.

"Now?" Chris asks him even as his fingers twine back.

"Now." John answers.

They walk down the street holding hands and into the diner. The waitress doesn't blink an eye though some customer's do at their joined hands.

When they're seated and they've ordered their meals, they make small talk. "Do you think he'll ever come around?" Chris asks out of the blue.

They've talked about Peter several times, he's never far from either of their minds, but as John said, they've not pushed it, or pushed him rather.

Settling back John nods as their meals are served. When they're through eating he returns to the subject. "I do think he'll come around and soon."

"What makes you think that?" Chris asks as he looks at John over his coffee cup.

"Because he just walked in the front door." Chris turns as Peter arrives at their table.

"Gentlemen, may I join you?" Chris slides to the centre of the booth and Peter slides into his place. He orders coffee from the waitress and waits until she's left. "It's warm from your body heat, that's making me hard." He says to Chris.

John laughs lightly even as he feels his cock jerk in his jeans. And yes, he knew that was Peter's intent, he knows Chris is hardening as well, not because he can smell him like Peter, but because he knows Chris so well.

"How have you been Peter? I haven't seen you around the house in a while?" He asks softly. Not pushing, just wanting to check on Peter, see how he really is doing.

Peter looks at him, then at Chris. "You never did tell me what you dosed me with." John shakes his head.

"No idea, ask Chris." Peter looks at Chris who shakes his head.

"Family recipe." He says with a smirk making Peter scowl.

They both watch Peter fidget which is unlike him.

John is waiting for him to break, how they handle these next moments are crucial.

"You mentioned you'd done thirds before, that night." Peter ventures after several silent minutes.

"We have." John answers, he and Chris had already decided he'd handle the talking with Peter.

"Are you amenable to them on a regular basis then?" Peter's fingers slide all over the table, over his coffee cup, touching the salt and pepper shakers, the sugar bowl, Chris and John's plates.

"We are." John doesn't elaborate. This has to come from Peter.

More silence. Then, "Would you be amenable to that third being me again on a more regular basis?"

John waits until Peter gives in and looks up at him, he looks at Chris first and then at John. John glances at Chris making sure he's still okay with what they've decided. Chris nods.

"We'd be very amenable Peter. Very." John says no more, any other words would be superfluous at the moment.

Nodding Peter continued on with his restless finger movements. "And how regular would you be interested in?"

And there it is, the question they've both been waiting months for. Giving in, John reaches out and one of his hands clasps one of Peter's stilling his movements. Keeping hold of it on the counter top, John watches as Chris mimic's him.

Held by both of them now, Peter looks at them silently. "Our single condition is that it's permanent, that you share our bed, hour home our lives, our family, permanently."

Squeezing John's fingers tightly, Peter feels his heart soar.

##########

"It took you long enough to make up your mind." Chris groused as they walked out of the diner and stood on the sidewalk.

Peter stared at him as he stood there in the afternoon sun. He frowned as he looked from John to Chris.

"What on earth are you talking about Chris?" He asked.

"John said we had to wait for you to come to us, told me you would. You took so long I was beginning to doubt him."

Looking at John Peter received a sly shrug in response. "You bet I'd come to you to propose something regular?" He questioned incredulously.

Rolling his eyes John reminds Peter of exactly whose father he is and the penny drops. "You knew? All this time, you knew?" John nodded.

"That you watched? Spied? Masturbated? Wanted? Desired? Hungered Peter? Absolutely. I may be human but I'm not stupid. And of the three of us, I'm the one who made his living by observing people, searching, looking for lies with nothing but my mind. No extra senses, no equipment or magical drugs, just my mind."

"And that is why Stiles is one hundred times the wolf of any other I've ever known including my sister." Peter says finally as it all sinks in. "You played me." He narrows his eyes at John then at Chris.

Both of them look extremely unrepentant.

"If it helps, we won't rub it in, or toss it in your face in an argument." Chris promised him. Peter believed him.

"I know you won't." Peter answers. "And I will get my revenge."

Shocking the hell out of him, John steps forward and into his personal space as he yanks on Peter's belt, bringing his hips forward to crash into John's own. "We're counting on it. Now get your sexy ass into your car and follow us home so you can make a start."

With that he lays a smoldering kiss on Peter's lax lips and walks away. Turning around to Chris, Peter is shocked again when Chris kisses him as well, pulling back with a little nip on his bottom lip before he meanders after John.

When Peter pulls up a little later out the front of their home, he doesn't see the cruiser John usually has. "Where's your car?" He asks as he gets out and they walk up the front steps together.

"With the new sheriff." John answers as he unlocks the front door. Peter follows him inside and Chris comes after as he closes and locks the door.

"What do you mean? You lost your job? Because of being gay?" He is shocked. This was California.

"No, I resigned by deciding not to run for re-election." John answered as he took off his jacket. Then he turned to Peter and helped him out of his too. Peter watches as John hangs his jacket on the peg, there are three of them he sees.

One for each of them. They'd truly planned on him. They truly wanted him in return. He had his own peg. And his own bowl he sees on the side table there are three bowls. Chris tosses his keys and wallet into one, John tosses his wallet into another and his palm when it comes out of Peter's back pocket with his wallet, it ends up in the third bowl.

Following suit, Peter puts his keys into his own bowl as well. Running his finger around the rim he looks at both men.

"Why me?" He asks them simply.

"Isn't it obvious Peter?" Chris asks him as he steps forward, hand rising to palm the back of Peter's head and draw him forward.

"We love you." John finished as their mouths met in a sloppy lopsided, three-way kiss again.

Peter was home.


End file.
